


Milk Maids

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, F/M, Large Breasts, Milking, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: The Arc family was known for two things. Large breasts and a good heart. They're also fairly intimate, and it definitely shows that their bond is firm. Jaune finds out that the ladies of his family produce breast milk just as swiftly when his grandmother accidentally leaks a little. Time for a bit of a milking moment... and if that requires a hard dick, well, that's just making merry with your relatives, right?This was commissioned work.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Arc Character(s), Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Milk Maids

**This was commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

**Commission email: cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com**

* * *

The Arc family wasn’t something that could easily be talked about in a single mouthful. ‘They’re a big family’ was one of the things you could say about them. ‘They’ve got a lot of warmth and love for their children’ was another statement that leaned close to the truth. ‘They’ve got a very nice set of breasts’ was one of those statements best left unsaid, even though there was the fact that they went from cup size D and up.

Their fertility and being able to pull out six or seven children per daughter of the house had been something of a family trait. Grandma Arc, a woman who was seventy-one years old, yet looked like she was in her late fifties, touches of gray running through her long hair, still held a prodigious rack on her, as her daughter-in-law, the matriarch of the Arc family’s current youngest generation, sat there at the table, her breasts no less voluminous than her mother-in-law, the breakfast still underway.

With how the family had been set up, one could wonder whether there was any space for men. There was one son to the family over several generations, yet he did not appear yet, as Saphron Cotta-Arc sat down next to her wife, Terra Cotta.

Terra Cotta had married her wife without even looking back at the previous relationships. When Terra had decided to move in, nobody had really asked around whether she’d need space, because it was assumed that she’d be rooming with her wife.

The youngest one within the household was the only son of the same generation as Saphron, Jaune. A young man of eighteen, strong and yet with that hint of maturity about him, as well as a tall build that would show to most women that if they could get their hands on him, he would make them feel like they were in heaven.

He was pulling himself through the door, looking at Saphron and Terra and then sitting down. His eyes watched the heaving chests of his mother and his grandmother as he scratched his armpit, aware that they were beautiful women, Saphron’s fingers sliding over his knee.

Marriage had made her a little different, even with the visit that he’d placed after he’d had some rest, the heavy breasts that looked fuller than they had before already wobbling with the bra that kept them up. Terra was not as chesty as her wife, more modest than Saphron, at a rounded D cup, but she was still a beauty.

“Hey there Saph.”

Jaune’s lips pressed against his sisters’ cheek, before he turned to kiss Terra’s cheek, the affectionate touch giving Saphron a smile, as she rubbed her fingers against his knee a little further.

“Hey there, you annoying little bastard.”

There was no heat in her voice with her words, as she rubbed further, her breasts bumping against her glass, sending it spilling over the buns, a sigh from Terra rather loud, as she reached out to clear it away.

“You should know not to lean too far forward, Saphron. You’re blessed with the family curse as well.”

The grandmother, Alba Arc, spoke up, her voice sounding plaintive, as the loose dark corset was tugged a little tighter, the woman giving an ‘oops’ as one of the straps broke and the large breasts bounced freey, the corset snapping after those massive mammaries were unleashed. A slow wobbling bounce, the old woman giving a soft sigh, as she grabbed a hold of one of them, squeezing it softly.

A stream of milk shot out from the large teat, splashing into Saphron’s face, the milk dripping down, as the old woman looked at her breast, the skin scarred from her career as a Huntress, more weathered from sun, rain and wind, but still, producing milk.

“Oh dear, it seems that I’ve sprung a leak. It’s a pity that there are no innocent babes to have a need for milk, right Genievre?”

Jaune’s mother, Genievre Arc-Ardent, smiled pleadingly at her mother in law, Jaune’s knee brushed over by Saphron’s wife Terra, Saphron leaning a little closer to her brother.

“Well… I think Terra may be pregnant, grandma.”

The erection that Terra was about to reach for was hard, as Jaune gave no visible sign of the feelings that he was experiencing from his sister in law and his sister touching his shaft, as his eyes stared at the large mammaries that stood there in front of him like a beacon that was lit. He could feel the tension in his groin rise, as Saphron stroked his cock.

* * *

It had started at thirteen. He’d started to notice girls, but not in the way that he’d always wanted. His sisters, each blessed with a chest that was like a fresh warm pillow, had started to dress more provocatively during their late teens. Saphron, at age twenty-one, had decided that he’d be the unlucky one to sleep with ‘big sis’ and had dragged him into bed with her, as a massive teddy-bear of sorts.

Thirteen-year-old Jaune Arc had laid there between those massive breasts, Saphron cooing softly whilst teasing him about girls, just a sisterly action, something that she’d always done to many of his older sisters. Being one of the oldest definitely had many perks for Saphron, especially with how she seemed to be able to ferret out the truth, no matter what he said.

“So… Is that a big bone I feel, or are you actually getting aroused by me?”

Teasing words, ready for her to laugh again, rolling away, knowing to give him his privacy. Jaune had been young, but he knew the basics of procreation, of making a woman feel what she should feel when a man was intimate with her. Saphron had only worn a nightshirt and some underwear. Silken underwear that had felt soft, as his cock had risen from his groin and it’d slid between those massive mammaries when she shifted, poking up through the shirt.

“Woah, Jaune, that’s- Hey, I’m into girls, y’know? If that big hard cock goes anywhere near me- I’m…”

It had been an impulse. He’d crawled on top of her and he’d thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding between those massive breasts, poking against the shirt as a massive spear, wrapped within the cloth, a damp patch of precum already leaking from the tip. Saphron had protested, but he’d ragged his hips between her tits, groping those massive breasts and smacked them together around his cock.

Pre-seed had clung to those breasts, before he’d shot his load.

It had leaked all over Saphron’s cleavage, collarbone and the underside of her chin, as she looked at the cockhead that had peered from below the shirt, the heady smell of seed growing stronger, as he’d pulled out.

She’d let him fuck her tits. She’d not struggled, not shouted aloud for him to get off of her, but he’d felt that he’d reached that orgasm, Saphron staring at the cockhead as he offered it to her.

One of the other facts about the Arc family was that the men tended to be well-endowed. Saphron Arc suckled on that cock, before he spread her legs. A hairless crotch stood there, as her pussy lips were damp, seed-smeared breasts looking a little like she’d lactated.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

The words that shouldn’t be said to a sister, that hadn’t been needed to be voiced, as his cock pushed forward and then thrust between her pussy lips, sliding deeply into her sex, a shudder going through Saphron her body, as she groaned. Awareness seemed to snap back into her eyes, the seed smelling heavily as she tried to take a deep breath, tried to say something to him, but only an ‘oof’ came out, as she wrapped her legs around him in an intimate mating dance. It was a dance between a man and a woman, as his unprotected cock slid deep inside Saphron’s sex, deep into her pussy.

“This… This is sex. Jaune, hmm… Hmm… Going to fuck me, hmm?”

It was a strange revelation to Jaune, as his sister purred into his ear that she wanted to be fucked. A complete switch, as she moaned, her large breasts rubbing against his chest. It was strange to feel those massive breasts rub, but he soldiered on.

The bed creaked with his thrusts, Saphron moaning softly, silenced by his hand, his eyes looking down at her, as the smacking of his balls against her soft supple flesh was loud, the smell of a needy woman in heat making him feel that urge to make her belly swell, that urge within every Arc man to put a baby in their woman, as Saphron slowly worked him into a frenzy. Her arms wrapped around him, her mouth uttering soft encouragements.

It was one hell of a night.

One hell of a night as he fucked his older sister, as the bedsprings creaked and her butt grew sticky with the orgasms that he suffered, flooding her pussy with his hot sperm, trying to make her his by hook, crook and cock, as she laid there in the morning, breasts still somewhat damp with the seventh orgasm, a moment where she’d allowed him to get on top again and then pound away, taking the load from his large balls on her face for once, the shirt used as a rag to wipe away the dickslime, her breathing calm and quiet.

Jaune had pulled away, but Saphron had woken up and moaned softly at him, her hand grabbing a hold of his balls. Fear faded as she slowly ran her fingers over his cock, running her nail along the side.

“You fucked me, Jaune… How about…”

Her pussy spread and seed gushed out, drooling down her skin, between her legs.

“How about we make something like this happen a bit more often, huh?”

It had become a weekly thing. Sneaking into her room, lifting the covers and silencing her when he pushed himself into her. Her eyes opening wide, before she whispered in his ear that he was making sure that his sister was happy and content, filled with his cum.

It was, unfortunately, a side-effect of her taking the pill that there were no sudden swollen bellies, but since Saphron had started dating Terra when he had been sixteen and three quarters, it had been a lot more difficult to get her alone, to make her feel the balls emptying inside her.

“I’m your little slut, Jaune… But you’re going to help me out, aren’t you? Come to our room later tonight, and I’ll have Terra ready. It’s time that you make her feel good too.”

It had been an ambush. That glorious dark ass of Terra’s was sticking up, as Saphron grabbed a hold of her wife and pulled her into a kiss, the struggles of Terra weakening, as he pushed his cock into her folds, the squeak and the shriek muffled by Saphron.

“Relax, Terra… he’s going to make you get pregnant. A little baby, just for the two of us. You’ve always wanted a baby, don’t you?”

Terra had resisted. He had resisted the urge to fuck her just as hard as Saphron usually got fucked, because Terra was a different woman and she didn’t have the strength to fight him off. It was a slow pump, the slurping sound of his cock driven into her sex, and the explosion of his seed inside her, leaking slowly out of her, Terra shuddering a little, sobbing softly.

“Relax… He’s my little brother. He’ll make you get pregnant, even if it takes a whole month. I love you, Ter.”

He pulled out of her sex, rubbing his cockhead over those doughy buttcheeks, Terra moaning softly.

He was balls-deep into Terra again six minutes later, Terra getting into things, moaning something about wanting an Arc sandwich, trembling and quivering under the stresses of being with him and Saphron.

More seed joined Terra’s previously empty womb, and the happiness of the two women as he finally laid between the two of them at three in the morning, Terra’s fingers squeezing his cockhead, whilst Saphron’s pussy was in her wife’s face, Saphron doing her best to ensure that her wife was happily licking her out.

It was how things worked.

* * *

Another spray of breast milk hit Jaune’s face, as his grandmother pulled her breast back into the corset, groaning something about having ‘the old illness’ come up again. The desire inside his chest erupted, as his cock grew even harder, Terra letting out a small squeak, something in her voice changing, as he got up. His mother seemed to be about to say something, the lack of pants definitely remarked upon, but his eyes were directed to the woman that’d been the one to give birth to his father, the wife of his grandfather, now several years dead already due to heart failure.

Jaune’s heart was resolute and vigorous as his hands grabbed the corset and then tugged it open, exposing those leaking milky breasts, his mouth grabbing a hold of the nipple and then suckling on it, tasting the sweetness of the breast milk, the pleasure that he gave to his grandmother noticeable in how deep the moan was.

“Jaune Arc! You shouldn’t be doing that to your grandmother!”

The voice of his mother was a nuisance, as he pushed his grandmother down, the look of stunned surprise growing clearly on the face of the old woman, whose body was still weathered by the time that she had been living, her surprise evident by how she moaned.

“Jaune, I’m your gr-  _ ah _ !”

He couldn’t think about anything but the sweet taste, feeling how the body was like a wellspring of desire, as his erection grew ever harder, his gaze peering up at the grandmother that he loved to hear the stories of the past from. His mouth tugged harder on that nipple, a moan coming from his grandmothers’ mouth, as she shuddered. His mother protested, but that wasn’t important. Saphron seemed to say something, but his cock pushed into his grandmother’s body, the old woman still in good shape, her sex tight, despite having given birth to children before, as her massive breasts bounced slightly.

“You- hmm… It’s been so  _ long _ since I’ve had some action.”

The moans that came from his grandmothers’ mouth were deeper, as she panted and groaned, feeling the hard shaft pump into her, the heavy smacks of his hps against her flesh, the legs wrapping around him as his mouth tugged on that full nipple, the milk gushing into his mouth with every suckle that he did. Her fingers were stroking through his hair, as she let her soft coos soothe his mind. His eyes were closed as he got into the rhythm.

For a grandmother, her body was still in prime condition. He smelled the perfume that she wore, as her large breast was seized, milk spurting out with every squeeze that he made on the massive udder. He could hear Saphron and Terra move, his mother making a protesting sound, tugging his head away to find that Saphron and Terra had caught his mother, Terra’s arms wrapped to keep his mother immobile, whilst Saphron let her tongue invade her mothers’ mouth.

It was hot to see, as his grandmother groaned below him, his hips thrusting a little harder.

“Come on, harder. Put your hips into it, Jaune.”

His grandmother urged him on, her cheeks flushed, as he felt her tighten, her muscles wrapping around his cock, the sensitive spear that was jabbing into her making the old Huntress groan, her fingers brushing through his hair as he suckled on her breast, his mouth putting pressure on those glorious breasts of hers.

She moaned deeply and with passion, shivering under the hard cock that slammed into her by the grandson that’d taken the initiative to give her what she needed, a hard cock to stave off the dreadful emptiness of having a husband die from over-exhaustion, her nipple teased with Jaune’s tongue, another groan from his mouth making the sensitive flesh quiver a little under the vibrations of that moan.

His balls whacked her butt, making her shudder at the intensity of her grandson’s fucking, the pleasure that the woman felt after such a wild making her act like she was in her earlier years again, when it had been time to make babies and to have pleasure.

Jaune could hear his mother’s struggling protestations, as Terra and Saphron seemed intent on getting his mother into this incestual foursome… or fivesome, really, if one counted Terra as one of the family already.

He came inside, his grandmother’s moan louder, as his seed splattered along the walls of her vagina, straight into her womb, which one had been the place where the children of the Arc family had grown, Jaune’s shiver loud.

“That’s it, Jaune. Show me why you’re an Arc, take that big cock and fill me up. You should’ve seen him before, Genievre, he’s quite a man, it seems. Strong, quite a bit like my late husband… Come on, suckle on your grandmother’s breasts, boy… Your mother might be interested in a bit of Arc action as well…”

The thought made him harden, his grandmother giving a pleasurable coo in his ear as he pulled out, his grandmother letting him get away, his cock smacking lightly against his thighs, coated in milky white semen.

“That’s a good boy… See, he’s got a big hard cock, just like his father… it’s been a while since you’ve last had sex, didn’t you? Come, Saphron, Terra? You seem to be willing to let your dear mother get some action as well… Don’t forget that I’ve lived in this house and heard more than my fair share of lovemaking, my dears. This thing with little Jaune… Oh, I knew.”

Saphron didn’t even sound too surprised as she gave a soft sound, as Jaune’s mother protested, Genievre Arc trying to pull herself free, but Terra and Saphron forced her down on the breakfast table, his mother’s impressive breasts wobbling like pudding, the smell of cum growing stronger in the air with every moment, as his grandmother leaned against him, her large breasts leaking milk against his back, his mother struggling a little against Saphron and Terra holding her down.

“It’ll be fine, you just need to adjust a little. He’s a very good partner.”

Saphron was trying to coax her mother into being a little easier to deal with the stresses of taking his cock, Jaune pushing his half-flaccid cock into his mother, the cock hardening immediately inside her. His mother gave a whimpering moan as she did, her breasts starting to leak milk, his eyes meeting the defiant ones of his mother.

“I’m your mother!”

The protest was silenced by a kiss as he pushed himself into her fully, her body shuddering under the sudden touch, the feeling making him feel like it was something that he could work on, his balls rubbing against his mothers’ flesh, his body shivering with the desire that he felt from her. She was his mother, and so she knew that he would be doing what he wanted.

No Arc was without willpower, and he knew that the feeling of his mothers’ sex was tight, with his grandmother whispering in his ear.

Genievre Arc shouted loudly as he drove his hard cock into her with force, his mouth issuing a small grown, as a set of lips pressed against his balls, Terra having decided to join in, as his mother was forced against the table, his balls smacking against her skin, the heavy grunts and groans louder in the air, as his mother tried to protest.

“Jaune, just… Hmmm, ahh, it’s been long.”

The feeling of her pussy was warm as his cock nestled into the depths, without stopping to compromise. His body felt the need burn within his stomach, aware that he was fucking his mother, the woman who had given birth to him, who had been the one who’d brought happiness to him in his youth, now fucked with a pistoning move.

“Knock her up, Jaune. Give her the baby that’ll make nine out of you. You can do it, you little bastard. Come on, put her full of your spunk and make her tits leak milk.”

He felt the orgasm come closer, as his grandmother egged him on, his mother stuffed full of his cock, his mouth uttering a howl-like groan, the feeling of tight pussy wrapping around his cock like something out of a dream, as he leaned down and snatched a nipple, sucking on it, tasting nothing, but he’d put the work in to make sure that they leaked milk.

She was after all, his mother, someone who would get all the love that she desired from him, his whole body shaking a little under the pressure that he was on, Terra’s lips wrapping around his balls, lewd licks sliding over his balls with every urge, as Saphron kissed him. His mother was moaning something, as he felt fireworks burst inside him, the heat washing down his balls as he drove his cock deep into his mother, the heavy load splashing deep into her.

Thick ropes of semen splattered into his mother’s womb, a pathetic moan coming from her lips as she pulled away, shaking her head lightly and moaning something about wanting more, stopping with horror, as Jaune realized that she’d wrapped her legs around him, his grandmother patting his mother’s cheek.

“Good girl… Welcome to the family. He’s got a really nice big cock, doesn’t he?”

It was tacit approval, as breakfast ended with his mother sagging on the table, his head turning to Terra and motioning for her to come closer, as his cock pulled out of his mother, who looked like she needed some time to get her senses back.

“Let me suck your tit, Terra. I want to check something.”

If the milk of his grandmother had tasted so sweet, Terra might have a different flavour associated with her, and that was something that he could check at the very least, out of curiosity.

She offered her breast to him, and he seized the nipple and sucked. Curious expression aside, Terra made a soft moaning sound when his mouth finally pulled away, as he grinned.

“Well, I guess you don’t taste like chocolate… But you like my milk, don’t you?”

The giddy giggles from his sister-in-law were an attractive sound, as he sighed deeply at the thought that came to his mind at Saphron, who was currently talking very quietly with granny Alba.

“C’mere, Saph. Give a kiss to the only man who’ll be making you feel a good orgasm and put a baby in that belly.”

Terra joined in, kissing him, the warmth that shot through his body as he felt how their hands lightly brushed over his cock, the heady scent growing stronger with every moment that they spent together, the seed leaking from his mother’s pussy still.

“I guess we’ll have to go prepare for a baby, Saph. Is there space in my womb too for some Arc baby?”

He was sure there would be.

* * *

Six months later, breakfast was happening once more. Heavily pregnant, four Arc women sat at the table, one only by marriage, as Jaune ate his breakfast. Saphron’s hand was stroking his cock, as their breasts leaked milk, Jaune holding up a cup.

“Ladies? I think I need a bit of milk with my sandwich.”

They smiled indulgently, as he held the cup out to his mother, who sighed. She’d been the hardest to convince, but after six deep creampies, his mother had accepted the burden of another child, as Saphron and Terra had a long conversation with her.

“Age before beauty, ladies… Here, something fresh from grandma.”

His grandmother filled the cup, her leaking tits making a messy splatter, as she passed it along to her daughter-in-law, looking exasperated, as thick streams of breast milk filled the cup from each of her large tits, Saphron and Terra aiming their breasts at the cup and filling it.

It tasted sweet and delightful, as he let his eyes feast on the women in his life, pregnant with his children.

It would be a new chapter in his life, but he’d know that they’d want another. Breast milk was a great aphrodisiac, after all.

He just had to keep making sure that Saphron and Terra had a reason to come and visit.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
